totaldramafranchisefandomcom-20200214-history
I See London...
With only two teams remaining, the host takes the remaining contestants to London, England, where their challenge is to capture a criminal before he catches them. In the end, two criminals are apprehended, bringing one back into the competition, joining a team, and giving his captors the victory instead of the original winners. One contestant is too late to discover the evil on his team, and ends up eliminated as a result. Meanwhile, two contestants get reacquainted while a third watches this unravel. Plot The episode opens with all of the remaining contestants sitting in the economy class section of the Total Drama Jumbo Jet, due to the fact that Chris and Chef required the winner's section of the plane for planning the next challenge. Heather complains about economy class, saying that they won the last challenge and should not be there. Sierra replies, saying that Chris needs first class for a special guest, and "what Chris wants", then she is cut off by Heather, who completes her sentence, saying "Chris takes. From us." The contestants converse with each other about various things. Gwen and Courtney are bonding over Gwen's sunburned hand, despite their former dislike for one another. Sierra is yet again on her pizza box laptop "updating her Tweeter", while Noah mocks her, mimicking Sierra's actions, saying in a girly voice "Must learn how to make nose shakes like Owen. That will impress Cody!", making Owen laugh. Noah and Owen's antics begin to irritate Alejandro, so he leaves economy class by himself to walk around the plane. While walking past the winners' compartment, he overhears that Chris and Chef are talking to a mysterious cloaked man to "take out" the contestants, mentioning that a contestant's death would cause a boost in ratings. A horrified Alejandro tries to hide from their view, but is found by the mysterious figure. Alejandro screams and the screen fades to black. Once they arrive at their destination, the group, minus Alejandro, is forced to parachute to the ground due to Chris not receiving permission to land the plane at their new location. It soon discovered that Chef miscounted parachutes, and they are one parachute short, so Noah is forced to share one with Owen. After landing on the Tower Bridge, the contestants board a double-decker bus, where Chris explains the night's challenge. The challenge is to catch the infamous British serial killer, "Jack the Ripper," who terrorized Victorian England and whose identity remains unknown to this day. He tells them that they will have clues hidden in various locations. Heather then notices that Alejandro is missing, to which Chris reveals that he had already been caught by the killer. Courtney and Gwen sit together and talk, sharing their knowledge of London history. The contestants then begin the challenge at the Tower of London. Chris announces to the contestants that they need to strip two guards in front of the tower to find a clue hidden in their clothes. The contestants are shocked and disgusted, but complete the challenge, while singing Changing Guard Mix. Team Amazon are the first to finish and head off to where the first clue takes them. Meanwhile, Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot has trouble with the challenge, as Tyler thinks he has to use his teeth to strip the guard and does so, when he does not have to. Also, Owen is playing with the hat, not knowing that the clue is inside of it all along. Heather, Gwen, and Courtney head up the tower into the torture chamber that Anne Boleyn was held and beheaded in, while Sierra demands a kiss from Cody, blocking his progress upstairs. Team Amazon has to put one of the members of the team on a torture device to get the next clue. They choose Heather, and she is very upset with them, but is outvoted two to one. They complete the task, get the clue, and head up to the dining hall. Cody and Sierra have at that point been kidnapped by Jack the Ripper. The other team then goes to the torture device portion on the challenge. They use Tyler and complete the task, as he claimed to be extremely flexible due to his yoga exercises. Tyler starts screaming despite not being stretched yet. When Noah tells Tyler off, Tyler says he will become quiet, "sweaty yoga-ish Monk dude style." During the task, Noah makes some comments about Alejandro, saying he doesn't trust him. When they leave, they accidentally leave Tyler behind, only to return to him gone, having been captured by the killer. Heather is a "lookout" while Gwen and Courtney search the banquet hall. After handling a pack of guard-dog corgis, they succeed in finding the final clue, only to find Heather missing. They are mildly concerned, but think from the clue that they have to head to the neighborhood of Whitechapel, where Gwen states Jack the Ripper performed most of his murders. Back at the dining hall, Noah quickly finds the final clue to locating Jack the Ripper and Owen deciphers it to stand for the double-decker bus they arrived in. He and Owen hastily make their way back to it. At this point, Gwen and Courtney are in the only building open in Whitechapel, which happens to be a punk rock club. Inside it, they see someone who they are surprised to see, but don't reveal who it is as of yet. Meanwhile, on the bus, the Ripper grabs Noah and locks him in the glass driver's booth, but with the help of the guard dogs from earlier, Owen is able to capture the Ripper, and tie him up in a bag. Both teams return to the plane to reveal who they have captured. Noah and Owen reveal the Ripper, who is then revealed to be a malnourished and zombie-like Ezekiel. Chris explains that he had promised Ezekiel that he could return to the game if he managed to not get caught, but since he was, Chef throws Ezekiel out of the plane. The other team has caught "a criminal" who turns out to be Duncan, who is then put back in the game on Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot. They also show the other contestants who were captured earlier, who had seen everything on-camera. Alejandro is very upset with Noah due to his unflattering comparison of him to an eel. To Noah and Owen's surprise, Chris declares Team Amazon the winners of the challenge for finding Duncan. At the Barf Bag Ceremony, Noah is voted off. Owen is upset at this, but Noah brushes it off, strapping his parachute on and simply giving Owen a subtle warning about Alejandro, saying to "beware of eels!" before taking the Drop of Shame. While Noah is seen jumping out of the plane, Ezekiel is seen crouched on the wheels of the plane, growling ferociously as Noah falls past him. In a separate part of the plane, Courtney is telling Duncan that if he ever left her like that again, it wouldn't be pretty, and happily hugs him, with Gwen behind her. Later, Gwen is seen in the confessional where she says that she feels jittery over Duncan's return. At that moment, Duncan walks in because the lock to the confessional door was broken and, after some brief banter, they begin to kiss. Tyler pops his head in and is shocked, but leaves without a word. In the plane's cockpit, Chris happily wonders how Courtney will feel about this and if Tyler will ever tell her, before signing off the episode. Exclusive clip Noah is seen taking the Drop of Shame. When he pulls his parachute cord, several guard dogs came out of the bag instead. As he continues to freefall, Noah comments that he should feel honored that Alejandro is afraid of his intelligence and eliminated him, and also sarcastically thanks Chris for giving him a cheap parachute. He then says that he is glad he won't have to be around "oily, eely company". Noah fortunately lands in a small pond, but is then immediately attacked by a swarm of electric eels. Cast *Chris *Alejandro Burromuerto *Chef Hatchet *Cody *Tyler *Duncan *Courtney *Gwen *Heather *Noah *Owen *Sierra *Ezekiel (no lines) Trivia General *The Ripper captures a total of six contestants, but only five are taken back to Chris and Chef, out of the game: *'Alejandro': While he was eavesdropping on Chris, Chef, and The Ripper in first class, the Ripper heard the door creaking and kidnapped him. *'Sierra and Cody': They stayed out of the torture chamber because Sierra wanted them to kiss. The Ripper finds them and captures them. *'Tyler': After being stretched in the torture chamber, Owen and Noah rushed ahead, accidentally leaving him alone. By the time they returned to the chamber, Jack the Ripper had already kidnapped Tyler. *'Heather': She stayed out of the dining hall to "guard the door" and when she had her back turned, the Ripper captured her. *'Noah': While confronting the Ripper on the bus, the Ripper silently jumped down from the second level, gagged him with his hand, and hopped back up. The Ripper then locked him in the driver's compartment until Owen let him out, and so he was not taken to Chris and Chef. *The number of the contestants that were taken out of the game might be a reference to the cannonical number of Jack the Rippers victims. *The only contestants not to be kidnapped are Owen, Gwen, and Courtney. *Owen was also the one who captured The Ripper. *Both "Total Drama Fugitives" have now been found and captured. *Coincidentally, the two criminals captured were former Killer Bass, one eliminated first from the team and the other the last voted off. *Duncan's return is similar to Courtney's debut in Ocean's Eight - Or Nine in two ways; the winning team for the episode encounters the added player, while the added player becomes a member of the losing team, and is immune from elimination. *Coincidentally, both Duncan and Courtney were in a relationship. *Interestingly, they both return in the thirteenth episode of their respective seasons. *Heather complains that her team wasn't in first class saying that they didn't lose, even though the second place team never sleeps in first class. *This is the first, and currently the only episode in Total Drama history in which three people are seen in the confessional at once. Continuity *This is the first episode since Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2 in which the contestant who is eliminated did not compete in all three of the first three seasons of the series. In this case, that contestant is Noah. *This is the first episode to feature an aftermath in the recap. *This is most likely because the aftermath episode helped the series progress, since it raised enough money to refuel the plane, something that the aftermath hadn't done since last season. *This is the third horror-themed challenge of the series, which continues the trend of each season having a horror-themed challenge. *Hook, Line, and Screamer in Total Drama Island. *The Sand Witch Project in Total Drama Action. *Finders Creepers in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. *Moon Madness and Zeek And Ye Shall Find in Total Drama All-Stars. *Hurl and Go Seek in Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. *Duncan returns to the competition in this episode, making him the second male in the series to return to the competition. The first is Owen in Rock n' Rule. *This is also the first time someone is brought back into the game unwillingly, and the first time Chris has not allowed a contestant to quit. *This episode marks the first time Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot goes to the Barf Bag Ceremony. *This is the third episode that Gwen's pet lizards were mentioned. *This is the second episode in which Sierra uses a pizza box as a computer; the first is The Am-AH-Zon Race. *This is the first episode since Million Dollar Babies that there are only two teams competing in the challenge. *When Noah tells Owen to tie Tyler before Alejandro shows up and makes him do the challenge just because he's shorter, he refers to how Alejandro selected him to go through the lasers in Can't Help Falling in Louvre. *This is the second time that the eliminated contestant lands in a different area than the area the challenge had taken place. The first time is in Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better. *However, while Bridgette landed in a different country, Noah appears to land somewhere in the countryside outside of London. *Duncan makes his first confessional of Total Drama World Tour in this episode. References *The title of this episode is a reference on the children's rhyme, "I see London, I see France, I see someone's underpants." *Jack the Ripper, the infamous serial killer from Whitechapel, London, was referenced and had significant importance in this episode. *The unmasking of Jack the Ripper and everyone saying "Old man Jenkins?!," complete with Ezekiel wearing an old man mask, is a play on unmasking the villain from the old Scooby-Doo cartoons. *Sierra mentions a "Tweeter" update, a parody of the well-known social site, called "Twitter." Noah also mentions "Fredslist," a parody of the classifieds site, "Craigslist." *After Chris gives the recap, a skeleton holding an umbrella is seen outside the aircraft. This is a reference to Mary Poppins. *Owen's line, "Nobody locks my little buddy in the corner!," is a reference to the famous quote "Nobody puts Baby in a corner," from the movie, Dirty Dancing. *In this episode Noah uses Churchill wit, a form of word play created by former British Prime Minister Winston Churchill, which consists of comparing one subject to another in a synonym of the other inside of yet another synonym. He does so by saying that Alejandro is an "eel dipped in grease swimming in motor oil". Goofs *When Sierra was doing a Tweeter update, she said the update she just did was sixty-seven characters. However, it's actually sixty-four. * On Netflix, the captions incorrectly read "Craigslist" instead of "Fredlist". * When jumping out of the plane to reach their destination, Noah is seen on top of Owen. However, when they land, Noah is below him. *When Team Amazon lands, there were six parachutes on the floor, despite the fact that there are only five members of the team. *Gwen's sunburn on her hand would sometimes disappear throughout this episode. *When Chef drives the bus, it is shown that he's driving on the right side of the street instead of on the left side as he should in England. *Jack the Ripper's outfit throughout the episode has purple underneath his cape and across his hat and he has white eyes. However, when Chris shows the picture of him during the bus tour, he has red underneath his cape instead of purple, and a silver shade on his hat with a gray line across, along with red eyes. *The mask Ezekiel was wearing is also a completely different shape than his head, and his pupils aren't seen until the hat he was wearing was removed. *When Owen and Noah return to the bus and stand next to it, Noah's lower body disappears. *When Owen and Noah encounter the pack of dogs, there are six of them. However, in the final confrontation, when the dogs attack Owen again, there are only five. *When Courtney hugs Duncan, the top strap on her left shoe is missing. *When Ezekiel is first thrown off the plane, he is still wearing his normal outfit under the Jack the Ripper outfit, minus a hat. But when he is seen hanging onto the wheel after Noah falls past him, he is wearing his regular outfit and his own hat. *After Ezekiel is thrown out of the plane, he was later seen holding onto the plane's landing gear, which would normally be retracted inside the plane while it is flying. *When Heather asks if Alejandro is okay, Courtney's freckles are gone. *When Courtney hugs Duncan, the wall has nothing on it, but when Gwen looks at them, the wall has bolts and creases on it. *When Ezekiel is unmasked and growls at the contestants, the hair that normally sticks out behind his head is missing. *Ezekiel's eyes don't become bloodshot until his mask is pulled off, despite it having eye holes. *After Owen finds the clue in the guard's hat, one of Noah's hands is a lighter color than the rest of his skin. *Although the challenge takes place at night, when the contestants return to the plane, as well as during the elimination ceremony, the sun appears to be setting. Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama (Franchise) Category:Total Drama Category:Total Drama (Season 3)